That Was Real
by kimcooperx
Summary: She just wanted to see some old friends, but everything just became too real for her. The only thing that wasn't real to her was his words. Litax? One shot.


**Title : That was real  
Author : Me, obviously.  
Rating : K  
Warnings : Spoilers for Raw on Monday.  
Summary : She just wanted to see some old friends, but everything just became too real for her. The only thing that wasn't real to her was his words. Lita/?**

**Reviews are loved. Not mandatory. But I tend to decide on whether to keep writing based on reviews :P **

Lita smiled contently to herself, her red hair whipping around her face and neck, blowing in the wind as she hauled open the door to enter the large arena in Greenville, North Carolina. To say she had been in the area would have been lying, in fact, she had no real reason to attend the show that night - her hometown was miles away and she couldn't even use 'I'm visiting Matt' as an excuse, considering he too would be at the arena. No, she had come for one reason and one reason only. The atmosphere. It was rare to find such a welcoming atmosphere in a sports company - most people kept themselves to themselves. But not with the WWE, everyone was so helpful, so willing to go that extra mile just to make one more person happy. Or at least, that's how it had been when Lita had been a wrestler.

"Lita," came a call from the first dressing room she passed. She had been hoping that the occupants of said dressing room would leave her alone for she had no time for the majority of the Raw divas. Luckily for her, the only one currently in the room was Mickie - a true diva and one Lita was glad to call her friend. "You didn't say you were coming! We'd have organized something if we'd have known. You AND Matt visiting tonight…Something going on there again? Back to rekindle old flames?"

Lita shook her head, smiling at her friend. It was well known that while they had broken up off-screen on good terms, Matt still held a torch for the red head and would be more than willing to take her back, "I'm just here to see you guys," she said slowly, her eyes watching the halls, scanning to see if anyone was coming. "I guess I miss this whole life. I miss having all my friends around me - day and night. I miss going for a drink after a hard night and I miss talking to the guys - you know only Adam and Hunter have kept in contact since I left? I mean, sure, Jeff and Matt did too, even Christian. But no one else."

"As sad as that is sweetie," Mickie started, trying to suppress a giggle. "I wanna know how the hell you can miss this? Busting your ass five nights a week. Only having two days to catch up with your family, pay the rent, feed the dog, do the laundry. Only -"

"I get it, I get it. It's not all fun. I do remember you know." the elder diva smiled, although to be honest, she even missed the 'tough' elements of being a WWE superstar.

Mickie frowned, her eyes boring into Lita's as she gave her a quizzical look. "Why tonight, Li? Why not any other night? It's been over a year…" she asked, her tone soft, her voice quiet.

"No reason," Lita replied, a less than convincing fake smile on her face. "I was bored at home, so I drove up here and…well, I thought I'd come be a superstar for one more night." The ex-diva looked to the floor, the smile still on her face, although her facial expression told a far from happy storyline. "Fourteen months I've been gone, Micks. Fourteen months. And he hasn't tried to contact me once."

Mickie sighed, her arm wrapping around Lita's shoulders as she lead her into the women's locker room. The short brunettes face crumpled as the former four time women's champion's breath hitched a little - a sure fire sign that she was crying behind the red veil her hair had created. "He's…" she paused, chewing her lip. "Well, I…We're not really friends Lita, you know that yourself. I…don't really know why. I mean, when you left, he was devastated. But now…Well, I…I suppose he's…"

"Moved on?" Lita finished the diva's sentence, sobbing a little as she did so. "I heard Mickie…Stephanie told me in one of her late night drunken phone calls." Mickie winced - it was bad enough finding out that the man you once thought was the love of your life had moved on, but to find out from your intoxicated best friend in the middle of the night was just unbelievable.

"He hasn't moved on Lita…" the Richmond native spoke quietly.

"He's got HER now Mickie. There's no point pretending. I'm going to go wish Jeff good luck for the Royal Rumble," the so called Queen of Extreme stood up, leaving her bag placed on the bench and, wiping her eyes furiously, careful not to smudge her eye-make up, she made her way to the younger Hardy's locker room.  
Raw had long since finished when Lita removed herself from Jeff's locker room. It was far too late for her to even think about driving home and so she had decided to simply rent a room for the night and, come morning, she would drive back to Atlanta without another word. Coming to Raw had been a bad idea, she knew that now. It hurt her to hear that he really had moved on, even if Mickie had tried to cover it up. Jeff had been honest with her - he always was. And yet, at the back of her mind, she couldn't shift that nagging feeling. The feeling that told her no matter who he was with, he would always care about her.

Of course, the feeling simply mimicked his words. A while back, not long before she had left the company, they had broken up. They would rarely see each other after she had retired and - although both of them had been lying when they had agreed - they agreed that it wasn't fair on the other to go through that. Coming to an end had been tough on both of them, after a year long affair. But both had decided it was the best thing to do. And that night, their last together, he had told her exactly that : "No matter who I'm with, what continent I'm in or what the hell I'm doing, I'm always gonna love you. I mean it, Lita. Even if you don't love me, I'll still love you."

Making her way through the ever winding corridors of the arena, the former divas eyes remained glued to the floor, only moving higher when, upon reaching the final corridor, she noticed a beat up pair of Nike sneakers in front of her. Naturally, the owner was wearing them, but it was the shoes which got her attention. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I could ask you the same thing…" the redhead's tone was icy as was her stare, her eyes looking through the blue-eyed man who's face fell.

"I had to get this checked out," he said simply, gesturing towards his arm which currently rested in a make-shift sling. The diva raised a slender eyebrow, her hand reaching out to rest on his upper arm, her cold fingers landing on the only patch of skin not covered by his t-shirt or sling. Running the hand of his good arm through his short hair, he attempted to make eye contact. Lita's eyes once again rested on the floor. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to see old friends," she said distantly, the only sign that she wasn't completely angry with the younger man was the fact that her hand remained placed on his tanned arm.

"Not me?"

"Not particularly," the coldness continued.

"Li, I'm sorry," he started, his voice thick, as though he were trying to hold back a flood of tears which was threatening to occur at any moment.

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

"You didn't…" Lita claimed, although her voice made it perfectly evident that he had.

"Stephanie told me," he said simply. "I would have told you my self but…I was a coward."

"As per usual," the diva retorted, a smirk playing at her lips.

"As per usual," he repeated, smiling down at her. "Lita?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Come off it," the ex-diva began, removing her hand from his arm and shaking her head, her hair falling in waves around her. "You can't. You're…We're not together anymore."

"So?" the younger man frowned. "What's that changing? I told you, didn't I? October twenty-third. I told you that I'd still love you and --"

"I don't know what's sadder," Lita cut in. "The fact that you remember the date, or the fact that you actually believe what you said."

"I know I bullshit a lot. I talk shit. It's my job. But that, what I told you, that wasn't bullshit. That was real. I swear Bella. Take me back? I'll pay for you to travel with the company - Vince can just take it out of my wages. I'll do anything. Just please…"

"Don't be stupid. I can't just start travelling around with you guys. And what about HER, huh? Now just…just go get your arm checked. Although how you can hurt your own shoulder when all you had to do was kick Matt in the head I don't know…" Lita sniffed, pulling her coat tighter around her body. Pushing the door of the arena open, she stepped out, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Randy…" she said between sobs, although he couldn't hear her.


End file.
